Computer users perform a variety of tasks with the use of computing devices and the like. For instance, users may at times use a computer to perform work, surf the web, play games, or watch movies or the like. Some employers may, however, limit their employees' use of the employer's computers or networks. For example, employers may block access to non-work related web sites. This may cause some employee computer users to use multiple computers for multiple different tasks. For instance, an employee computer user may use a work computer or network to perform work, while using a personal computer to navigate the web. Using multiple computers, however, can prove to be confusing and spatially inefficient.
These problems may be exacerbated for a teleworking computer user. This is because a teleworking computer user may desire a reliable link into an employer's network, in addition to the ability to perform work-related and non-work related tasks on one or more computers. Currently, the teleworker only has the solution of keeping multiple computers and other desired electronics on her desk in order to accomplish all of her tasks. Again, this solution is less than ideal.
The description below addresses these and other shortcomings in the present art.